Death in Paradise
by The Angels Will Always Cry
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5! Erin's last moments are spent with her new boyfriend Malik, but her mind seems set on other things.


_It seems like everyone is writing about Erin's last moments. So, this is my version. Yeah. _

_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!_

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY - THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

"I don't want to die."

Malik had thought that she was asleep, but apparently not. The girl that was resting against him in the dark surprised him, when she whispered the words to him.

"Nobody wants to die."

She was surprised that he hissed back. Erin was gripping Malik's hand in the dark, both of them looking up at the ceiling. It was too dark to see much, but they could see the vague outline of the sloping roof of the abandoned subway station.

"I used to want to die."

They were surrounded by hundreds of other people just like them. People driven out of their homes by Ramanga, most of them either sleeping or whispering. Pushing himself up on his elbows, Malik looked at Erin without really seeing her.

"So did I."

She was confused by his answer. What reason would Malik have to wish death upon himself? He was as hard as nails, never showing any emotion towards anyone. In his very Malik-esque way, he decided not to explain.

They lay in silence for a few moments.

"You asleep?"

Erin nudged him gingerly. You didn't have to be a genius to know that waking a sleeping vampire is never a good idea. It normally results in becoming a drinks dispenser, if you're a human, or becoming dust, if you're a vampire.

"No. You?"

"How can I be asleep, when I'm talking to you?"

"That's a good point."

Malik was such an idiot sometimes and he didn't seem to be aware of it. Erin sat up too, so that her and Malik could look each other in the eyes. Their eyes glowed in the nighttime, just enough to be able to make eye contact.

"Do you think they've found Vla- the Draculas yet?"

Erin didn't want to say Vlad's name. She hated that she was still thinking about him. He had gone against her wishes, turning her into a vampire. Erin could've been dead by now.

"The Shadow Warriors?"

Malik didn't seem to care if the Draculas died. He just wanted to drag himself out of the danger. Maybe he'd even leave Erin to rot, if it meant saving himself.

"Yes!"

"If the Shadow Warriors were in Liverpool, we wouldn't be stuck here."

It was true, they were still hiding from the Shadow Warriors. Every single person in this subway was. And every time someone took a breath, they worried it was their last.

"Malik?"

"Mhm?"

"I don't think I can sleep."

"Me neither."

Very slowly, so as not to trip over, Malik got to his feet. He pulled Erin up with him.

"Let's go for a walk."

She didn't have time to agree, as Malik pulled her through the dark. He helped her step over the snoring bodies on the ground. Eventually, they found the exit- a flight of stairs that lead up to Paris.

"This is the Paris I really wanted to show you."

Malik gestured to the sparkling lights and the glowing windows of sleeping buildings. The Eiffel Tower was all lit up, like a beacon of light to guide people home. How could the Shadows attack them here?

"It's beautiful."

Erin was in awe. It had been days since they had entered the underground, maybe even weeks. Time passed slowly down there. It was also rather boring. When they weren't scared, they were sitting around doing nothing.

"Like someone I know."

Malik smirked at Erin, who giggled quietly. He always flirted with her, though he had never actually kissed her. When they had been underground, they had spent many hours together- just talking.

"There aren't many boys that would show me Paris."

Except Vlad, Erin thought. Vlad probably would've shown her, they always had plans to come to France. It was a place Erin had always wanted to visit. Would it be different if she had come with Vlad? Would she be in hiding if she was with Vlad?

"You're thinking about Vlad."

"No, I'm not."

"Erin..."

Malik knew she was. She had that wistful expression on her face again. She seemed to think about her ex boyfriend a lot more than her current one. It bothered him a little more than it should.

"I'm never going to see Vlad again."

Erin said it as if it were a fact, not a question. She was almost certain. She could still remember the look on Vlad's face, when she had walked away. He looked hurt.

"I think tonight may be the night I die."

Malik looked at her in confusion. Why would Erin come out with something so morbid? She was normally so positive, trying to look on the bright side of things.

"Why do you think that?"

Sadly, Erin looked at her boyfriend. She looked tired, dark shadows under her eyes. Her hair was greasy, clinging to her scalp. Her skin looked even paler than usual. Her clothes were torn and blood covered. Malik was betting he didn't look any better.

"Just a feeling."

Erin glanced at the shadows. Brought up as a slayer, Erin had never been afraid of the dark. But now, she was shaking in fear. Malik put an arm around her and she shivered at his touch.

"We're gonna get through this."

"I seriously doubt it."

That was when Asan, the boy that had been watching them for a while, darted out of the shadows. Had he been here the whole time?

"They're here for us. The Shadow Warriors."

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY - THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

_Please read and review, just my version of events. _


End file.
